


"Are You Happy?"

by boombox_btch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, genji just wants angela to be healthy and happy, this is short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombox_btch/pseuds/boombox_btch
Summary: Genji just wants to make sure Angela isn't spending all her time on her work.





	"Are You Happy?"

“Hey, Angie?” Genji asked, walking up behind the woman sitting at the desk.

“What is it?” Angela responded, not looking up from her work. She grabbed her coffee mug with one hand and downed the rest of the liquid in one gulp. 

“Not so fast,” the cyborg muttered when Angela stood up and walked over to the coffee machine, “how many mugs of coffee have you had today?” His hand wrapped around her arm and he stopped her from refilling her mug.

The medic huffed, “doesn’t matter. Please, let me go so I can finish my work.”

Genji sighed, “I didn’t want it to have to come to this, Angie, but you’ve left me no choice.” He pulled the complaining Angela closer to him and wrapped his arms around her middle, bringing her in for a hug.

Angela grumbled but hugged him back. 

“There we go,” Genji said, the hint of a laugh in his tone. He kisses the top of her head and swayed from side to side - a movement that he knows has always calmed Angela when she’s stressed or upset.

“I need to get back to work.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Nope.”

“Genji,” Angela warned, looking up at him, “please, I need to get this finished.”

The ninja looked down into her blue eyes and shook his head.

She tried to wriggle free of his grasp but she failed. A sigh fell from her lips as she gave up and leaned into the man in front of her.

“Angela?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you happy?” the question came out of nowhere. 

“What?” she was taken aback.

“You heard me. Are you happy? With your work; with how you’re spending your free time; with the amount of sleep you’ve been getting?”

Angela bit her lip. “I guess s-” she was cut off.

“The truth, Angie.” Another kiss was pressed to her head as Genji tightened his hold.

“No,” she sighed, “I suppose I’m not.”

“Then take a break.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Genji just wanted her to be healthy and happy. She wouldn’t be if she spent all her time on her work.

“I feel like I’m letting everyone down if I stop working,” she sighed.

“What?” he tried to hold in his fury - he wasn’t angry at her, but angry at the people who made her feel that way.

“I feel like I’ll be failing if I stop.”

The ninja let go of her and grabbed her chin with one hand, keeping the other on her waist. He gently lifted her head so they were looking in each other’s eyes. 

“You’re not letting anyone down. Who cares about what the other agents think, it’s none of their business to judge you on the amount of hours you spend working. All that matters is your health, and right now, you’re not healthy.” He pecked her forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw. His lips made contact with hers and she sighed.

When they pulled away, Angela’s cheeks were pink and the dark circles under her eyes somehow looked even darker.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he whispered, picking her up bridal style. 

Angela wrapped her arms around Genji’s neck and smiled at him. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, falling asleep in his arms before he could set her down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have returned!   
> Sorry about the long gap between posting, I fell into a creative dump. I had (and still have) so many ideas I just couldn't get them down on paper.  
> I'm going to try to post more regularly, but I can't promise anything.  
> However, I would like to thank all of you for the tremendous amount of love and support you have all shown me on my past works (especially 'Insomnia'). Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> I'm sorry this is short and cheesy, but I hope you enjoy!  
> And, as always, thank you for reading my work. Kudos and feedback are always welcome, along with prompts/suggestions in the comments!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> :)


End file.
